Meant to Be
by Karen894
Summary: Edward is devastated after Bella's death, but finds unexpected love in someone else. Jacob has only been a werewolf for a short time, and you'll never guess who he imprints on. Edward/Jacob. slash, yaoi, boy love, m/m.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this takes place during Twilight. Jacob is already a werewolf and the Cullens know about it. yes, this is a slash m/m yaoi or in this case Edward/Jacob fanfiction. don't like don't read. its rated 'T' at the moment but i will warn you and will change the rating to 'M' if anything gets more intense than i initially expected it to be. i don't think it will but this warning is just in case. Enjoy! :D**

_**disclaimer: i do not own any characters or places mentioned in this story.**_

_**Edward Pov.**_

No. It can't be true. She can't be dead. This is all just a nightmare. Oh, right I cant sleep. It's all my fault. All my fucking fault. "NO!" I scream, loud

enough for the whole town to hear. Just my luck to have a car accident while driving Bella to her house. All my fault because of my stupid love for

speeding. Now she's dead, dead because of me; dead because I wasn't paying attention and she's the one who had to pay for my carelessness.

My cell phone rings, and I flip it open violently, getting extremely close to breaking it. The caller-id shows Alice's name. Part of me wants to blame

her for not seeing and for not warning me, but I know it's my fault. It would just be so much easier to share the blame instead of keeping all to

myself._ I never_ should have befriended Bella. It was wrong and selfish and unsafe. I should have continued to ignore her. I selfishly put my needs

before her safey and have now cost her her life.

" Hello," I growl into the phone, my voice devoid of any emotion.

"Oh, Edward I'm so sorry. I should have seen it sooner." She whispers, her voice full of pity.

"It's okay, Alice. Its not your fault;it's all my fault," I say quietly, the hurt I am feeling now palpable in my voice.

" Edward, you didn't mean for it to happen. It's not your-,"

I hang-up before she can continue trying to comfort me. I don't deserve her sympathy. I don't deserve anyone's sympathy. I am a monster who

killed the one I love. I suddenly start running. They're probably already trying to find me and I want to be alone. I don't deserve my loving family. I

deserve being alone for all eternity so I can rot in my misery. In minutes I'm nearing the boundary line to La Push, hopefully the werewolfs will kill

me once I cross it. Sure enough moments later the smell of werewolf hits my nostrils.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jacob's Pov._

I can smell Emily's cooking as I get closer to her house. Ah the sweet smell of food. Suddenly the scent of vampire invades my nose, making the

smell of food fade. What the hell is a vampire doing in La Push? I make a quick turn and start running in the direction the smell is coming from. As I

get closer to the scent I realize it's Edward Cullen. I've only met him once or twice and that was all before I turned into a werewolf.

"Hey, wait up!" I yell, running faster to catch up.

He doesn't seem to have heard me.

"Yeah I'm talking to you, and I know you have super vampire hearing so don't pretend you can't hear me!" I yell, louder this time.

He ignores me again, making me angry, and I run faster, finally catching up to him. He finally stops and I stop with him.

"So are you still going to shamelessly ignore me?" I ask angrily.

He turns swiftly.

"What the hell do you want?!" he yells as his eyes meet mine with a scathing glare, but I wasn't listening.

As I look into his golden eyes, he is suddenly the only thing that matters.

**A/N Okay I know so far the chapters are really short, but I promise they'll get longer as the story progresses. I was also wondering if I should just keep alternating the perspective or if I should just stick to one? Reviews are appreciated! :D**

**Here are the review replies for last chapter:**

_**Ivy O'Hara: **_I'm glad you like it! I'll definitely try to continue. :)

_**Sora Keyblader: **_I hope so too. By the way, I love Kingdom Hearts! Are there any news about Kingdom Hearts III? :)

_**Harlequin Jade:**_ Thanks! Well, here you go. :)

_**Mizz Twilight: **_Your wish is my command! :)

_**Pace1818: **_I know. I feel bad when I make him suffer. This chapter pretty much answers that question. :)

_**Keela1221: **_Here it is, fresh out of the oven! :)

_**Angelike Riddle: **_Interesting good or interesting bad? :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Edward's Perspective._

Jacob's irritated expression transformed to an unreadable one. His eyes seemed to dart all over my face, as if he were trying to memorize my

every feature. I was taken aback for a second. That is, until his thoughts caught up with me. What I heard shocked me so thoroughly it took me a

minute to process what he was thinking. He had…imprinted? On me?! Oh, how lovely. Just what I needed. Another problem to add to my plate.

His brooding eyes had never left mine, and though I tried to look away I found I couldn't. After an eternity, he finally seemed to snap out of

whatever stupor he was in. He looked shocked and horrified. So fast I would have missed it were I human, he hurriedly turned and ran the same

direction he had come from. I contemplated following him but decided against it. Werewolves were dangerous when emotional. But wasn't danger

exactly why I had come here? To get away from the pain? I quickly followed his scent as I ran in the direction he had run to. It didn't take long for

me to catch up to him. When he saw me running close to his heels he tried to speed up but it was futile. Not even a werewolf can outrun a

vampire. I passed him and cut him off, trapping him from escaping as I stood in front of him. His cheeks were flushed, his black hair clung to his

forehead, and drops of sweat ran down his dark skin as he breathed roughly. He looked beautiful. I shut my eyes, clenched my fists, and

breathed in deeply. I should not be thinking about him that way. Not after I just lost the most important thing in my life. The air around us seemed

to be alive and crackling with hot surging tension. I opened my eyes and looked into his. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an

eternity during which he opened his mouth and closed it hastily. As if he wanted to tell me something but couldn't decide on what. Of course, his

turmoil was not necessary, as I could simply read his mind. The problem was, though I knew what he felt I did not know how to react. And it

seemed he didn't either. We stood there for minutes that felt like hours. Both waiting for the other do something. Neither of us wanting to.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath.

His eyes had never left mine. Finally, he stepped closer. His face was inches from mine. I was captivated and unable to move as his breath

ghosted my face. God, he smelled as awful to me as I did to him. I spoke before he could get any closer than he already was.

"Jacob." I said gravely.

He looked at me, surprised.

"Bella's dead." I told him sullenly.

His eye brows furrowed. A storm raged in his eyes.

"Because of you?" He asked dejectedly. He already knew the answer.

"Yes." I whispered. I could not bear to look at his pained expression. I stared at the ground.

A/N: Holy shit it's been a while. I'm really sorry. I've had massive writer's block, and I still do. But I felt so bad about not updating in over a year(?!) so I just posted this. It's longer. :) So, I hope you liked it. Please review! I took a really long time trying to write review replies, but when I tried to save the chapter with the added replies, it didn't. So, because of the fact that it is 5:33 in the morning and I am very sleepy and I just want to post the chapter already; I am going to reply to the reviews from last chapter tomorrow(or later today, I guess) through my email. Oh, and happy mother's day, everyone! :)


End file.
